


Sit and Listen Close

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [28]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inner Senshi - Freeform, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soldiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She was thankful for her soldier of Jupiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit and Listen Close

Anytime Ami had felt uncertain of herself, whether it was in her schoolwork, her duty as a solider, or anything in between, Makoto always knew how to lift her spirits, no matter how small. She knew that Ami was one of the smartest students in school, and her intellect helped in dire situations, whether it would be a new threat to earth or help with upcoming exams, so she helped Ami remember that.

Makoto had been Ami's constant since becoming a soldier of the planets, and while she did have Usagi and others, Makoto held her own and was eager to assist no matter what. Ami couldn't begin to imagine what she had done to deserve her, and perhaps it was best not to know. If she could remember, then there would have been the possibility of their first meeting being deterred or off course, and their paths might never have crossed.

It was best not to know what would have been, the what-ifs. That was good enough for Ami.

They held each other's hands when it felt like it was all over, when their breathing had become even, and yet they kept standing their ground together. Makoto stood by her, come hell or high water, and Ami returned the favor. She was thankful for her soldier of Jupiter, just as Makoto was grateful for her soldier of Mercury, as they would always sit and listen close.


End file.
